along came a spider
by archy the cockroach
Summary: [not] a love story. marluxialarxene. [PART TWO]


read part one (she swallowed the spider) before this.

* * *

0.

along came a spider and sat down beside her.

1.

She tastes like fatality. She should. She's a Nobody.

He absentmindedly wonders if she'll scream when he sinks his teeth in. She doesn't bleed, but he knows she feels pain. Axel says that Larxene feels no pain.

She's far too hollow.

2.

"Tell me a lie…" she whispers, hiding her face between the bedding. He rolls his eyes at her dim request, trying to find his pants in the dark.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," he says.

He can almost feel her tears.

3.

Marluxia knows that Larxene deserves punishment.

And he supposes that he'll give it to her.

Naminé wasn't supposed to be harmed.

Then again, Naminé wasn't supposed to be the object of an older man's desire.

Marluxia wasn't supposed to lust after a little girl.

But things don't go exactly as they're supposed, often.

4.

He watches her kneel before him. That's how it should be. She's his own little plaything, after all.

"Tell me I'm beautiful," she says, lowering her lips onto his cock. He forces himself to hold back a groan. He's obligated not to want this. He's just punishing her.

At least that's what he tells himself.

"You're beautiful," he tells her, closing his eyes. Her image fades to one of Naminé, greedily swallowing him, yearning for more.

But he opens his eyes, and it's just Larxene.

5.

Axel is more observant than Marluxia thinks.

"You want Naminé, don't you?"

It started with Marluxia, threatening Axel into silence.

It ended with Axel, staring up at Marluxia, both of them nude, one of them open and aching and one wearing a grin.

Axel doesn't talk about Naminé anymore.

6.

He condemns her to the wall, pinning her hands with his sturdy arms.

"Tell me you need me."

She contorts her face into a grimace as his hips grind into hers, before Marluxia apologizes with gentle kisses down her neck. He doesn't hate her.

"I need you," he says, and Larxene is suddenly Axel.

7.

Marluxia used to watch Naminé draw. He loves the way she draws, the way her fingers move and the way she looks so happy over each little masterpiece.

He doesn't watch her anymore. Because when he does, Larxene rips the little girl's drawings.

Envy is an awful obsession.

8.

Larxene looks like Naminé sometimes.

When she's got her knees together and her face to the floor, she looks like Naminé.

"Tell me I'm special."

He only sees Naminé, as he holds her.

"You're extraordinary," he whispers.

He kisses her.

But her kisses taste like death.

She's not Naminé.

9.

Axel gets less attention from Marluxia.

But, whenever he does, Axel usually leaves the bedroom limping and with quite a few potential scars.

He loves it when Axel screams.

But, it's far better than the treatment she has been receiving.

Marluxia knows that Axel can't help grinning around her.

10.

"Tell me…"

He can't take another request. She's already asking too much.

He presses his thumb to her lips, trying to hold back, as he's ready to enter her.

She carefully opens her lips to let the moist finger slide inside of her mouth.

He nearly shudders. The only difference was that Axel bit down.

"Tell you what, A-" he says nearly calling her by another name. He pulls his finger away. Her image is slowly replaced with Axel's, leering up at him with bedroom eyes.

"That you love me."

Axel is replaced with Naminé's image.

Feeling every bit the masochist, he presses against, and then enters what appears to be the little girl.

"I love you," he tells Naminé.

Larxene gasps.

11.

Marluxia hates his subconscious.

Naminé screams as he bruises her delicate neck with his teeth. She tries desperately to shake him off.

Marluxia realizes that it's the real Naminé as he pulls away, and not the false one that Larxene was starting to resemble.

Marluxia ran.

He was stopped abruptly by Larxene.

"Where are you going?"

"To find

something."

12.

He opens the door for her.

Larxene steps inside.

"Tell me-" she begins. Marluxia's ready with a thousand different answers, but Larxene is suddenly Axel and then she is Naminé.

"I love you."

And then she is just Larxene.

"-the truth."

He smiles. He realizes that he's failed.

He requires Larxene to act like Axel wants it, and to act like Naminé loves him.

She is his Everybody.

But he won't tell her that.

"It's so much harder to get Axel to play bottom."

13.

Larxene died the next day.

The day after that, Naminé was no longer a virgin.

0.

_along came a spider and sat down beside her_

"I love you."

_and scared his sanity away_


End file.
